


一个可以套用给“九梦”或“Ex-Aid角色”的推梗延伸脑洞-时生总是来晚一步

by KnightNO4time



Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:08:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25824889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time
Relationships: Houjou Emu/Kujou Kiriya





	一个可以套用给“九梦”或“Ex-Aid角色”的推梗延伸脑洞-时生总是来晚一步

一个可以套用给“九梦”或“Ex-Aid角色”的推梗延伸脑洞-时生总是来晚一步

#  [时生总是来晚一步](http://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/)

weibo：被苍叶声音击沉的时生  
凹三：KnightNO4time

  1. [](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_e007bee)

[ 38](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_e007bee)

### [一个可以套用给“九梦”或“Ex-Aid角色”的推梗延伸脑洞](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_e007bee)

原po原梗：

  
  


从二狼 [@オオカミ•レーザー•ライアー](https://www.lofter.com/mentionredirect.do?blogId=489882577) 那里看到了这个梗，于是拜托二狼去给原po留评了…总是先整理一下再链接去给人家返梗。大概就是在这个基础上想到的，自然也产生出了点私设。

二狼说我这个可以用在九梦CP上。可以贵利矢是NPC，永梦是玩家，顺带淳吾也是玩家。但我觉得，贵利矢是玩家，永梦是NPC也可以。总之请自己带入阅读。

  


  


内容：

  


就是这个软看系统里的NPC全部都是高智能AI，他们就和正常人似的有自己的思维方式，当然他们潜在的思维方式还是由系统设定而成，但他们并不知道。

全部NPC并不知道自己是角色，理所当然这个游戏和世界感就是他们的人生。面对那些玩家，他们也从一出生（被设定好后）就接受了玩家的存在。他们知道这个世界分两种人，一个是自己这种（NPC），一个是从另一个世界来的（玩家）。

玩家之间对于现实世界的交流，在NPC的理解中，也不过是他们要回去自己的世界，思维深处的系统并不会让他们对此产生过多猜疑。

  


故事发生在一个玩家和一个NPC身上。

那个玩家经常喜欢任务后回去特定区域，并且和那里的NPC进行交流。除去系统任务时NPC们会无意识的按照流程讲解出来外，NPC都是可以自由思维交流的。

于是一个NPC暗恋上了一个玩家。

  


但是玩家一下线，玩家的角色身体就会停止动作定在原地。和原梗一样，如同死人似的空洞的站在那里。

这种事即使见多了，但是玩家随便停留还是会造成NPC生活的困扰（突然停在路中间啥的）。并且他们空洞的样子很可怕，所以NPC们其实不会可以和玩家关系拉的很近。

这个NPC也是偶然遇到了定在原地的这个玩家，趁着玩家下线，NPC就凑过去好好看了这个人。并且他越来越喜欢，且发现这个玩家下线时几乎都在这片区域附近，所以NPC每天都会偷偷跑过来看自己暗恋的人。

  


因为现实生活的关系，这个玩家每天晚上下线都还算固定的。而且时而会隔一两天才上来。不过NPC都会耐心的等待，并且在上线后和对方主动交流。只是NPC没透露自己的心意，玩家也不知道，两人却聊得很好。

NPC就这样悄悄爱恋着玩家，会在空闲时去那附近找玩家的身影。

甚至在玩家下线时，NPC也会来照顾玩家的身体。因为系统不会让其他人搬运或者撞击玩家，因此玩家虽然不会受伤，但也不会被碰到，如同有个阻力。NPC只能站在那里，不能碰触对方，也不能把玩家的身体带去其他地方。

所以下雨的时候，NPC就会跑去那里给玩家撑伞。下雪时，NPC试图生火和打伞罩雪等等。他并不知道玩家感觉不到，只是自己尽可能去保护玩家。

  


玩家因为现实世界的事情越来越忙，上线越来越少，甚至隔了很久。后来玩家还弄了小号玩，也玩起其他游戏，逐渐把这个号搁置的越来越长。

NPC并不知情，依旧痴情的等着。

在等待期间，他还会对着玩家的角色悄悄道出自己的爱慕，把自己的事情和心思讲出来…然而玩家从没能听到过。

NPC每天来拜访，期盼着玩家“活”过来。甚至NPC下定决心，等下次玩家上线，他就要更多的交流，告白心意，如果答应了可以一起交往。

  


然而并不知道NPC想法的玩家，有一天把这个角色删除了，也删掉了游戏。

当天NPC来找玩家，远处看到玩家的角色动了一下。他特别激动，心怀希望的跑过去。

然而那个角色动了一下后就数据化，并且破碎消失了。角色被清除，资料删除干净。

不知道怎么回事的NPC大惊失色，赶紧跑过去，可原地没留下丝毫痕迹。而这个游戏中设定被铲除，会不留下资料，任何地方都没有。

于是被留下来的NPC茫然若失的站在那里。从此他小小的恋慕，也就被强行结束。

  


  


如果有个番外，可以是：

  


那个玩家过了几年突然怀念过去的游戏，于是又下载了。他创建了新的账号和角色，按照任务流程，也通过来到了这个地区。

他依旧喜欢停留在这里，和这里的NPC聊天。于是他又遇到了这个NPC，聊得很好。

对于玩家来讲，NPC早就熟悉，并不觉得有什么不对。而这个NPC对于这个看似新来的玩家，说话方式中却感到有点怀念。

  


聊着聊着，NPC就谈到过去。

其实NPC现在每日还在想着那个那个玩家，甚至时而就去那个地方看看会不会出现。可是他从来没有在遇到那个玩家。

从NPC的形容中，玩家觉得那个角色很像以前自己的角色。可以因为这里的人物捏造都有基本形态，所以也并不觉得会是自己，更何况自己很久没玩了（游戏里的时间和现实世界时间不同）。

而NPC并没有玩家是虚拟设定且可以随意设定这种概念。所以他认定一个人就是一个人，那个玩家消失，对他来讲就不存在了。

  


所以最后他们并未认出对方。

虽然带了一点点怀疑，可谁也没发现，也没往深处想过。

他们就这样重新认识，开始交流下去…

  


  


【本脑洞已经被 [@猫子今天不想动笔](https://www.lofter.com/mentionredirect.do?blogId=485462371) 认领！请去看文： <https://nekonekonekokyo.lofter.com/post/1cef9163_e3c3d32> 】

[假面骑士ex-aid](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E5%81%87%E9%9D%A2%E9%AA%91%E5%A3%ABex-aid)[九梦](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E4%B9%9D%E6%A2%A6)[宝生永梦](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E5%AE%9D%E7%94%9F%E6%B0%B8%E6%A2%A6)[九条贵利矢](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E4%B9%9D%E6%9D%A1%E8%B4%B5%E5%88%A9%E7%9F%A2)

评论(10)

热度(38)

    1. [](http://bufandepingfanren.lofter.com/) [颓颓颓颓废](http://bufandepingfanren.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    2. [](http://weibuzhixiu807.lofter.com/) [杂粮煎饼](http://weibuzhixiu807.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    3. [](http://eftor.lofter.com/) [Eftor](http://eftor.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    4. [](http://wiewieluoziqing.lofter.com/) [人类的本质–––](http://wiewieluoziqing.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    5. [](http://sususuyanxi.lofter.com/) [.](http://sususuyanxi.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    6. [](http://wencha993.lofter.com/) [狐月](http://wencha993.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    7. [](http://aihpos.lofter.com/) [文疆原野](http://aihpos.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    8. [](http://1219220034.lofter.com/) [怎么还不长高](http://1219220034.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    9. [](http://yiyuesheng825.lofter.com/) [虾仁猪心](http://yiyuesheng825.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    10. [](http://junmoqiucoolgirl.lofter.com/) [秋](http://junmoqiucoolgirl.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    11. [](http://junmoqiucoolgirl.lofter.com/) [秋](http://junmoqiucoolgirl.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    12. [](http://suanningmeng752.lofter.com/) [酸の柠檬](http://suanningmeng752.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    13. [](http://eisword.lofter.com/) [EIsword](http://eisword.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    14. [](http://rochel.lofter.com/) [矶井丽慈悲为怀](http://rochel.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    15. [](http://amber900821.lofter.com/) [aStar](http://amber900821.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    16. [](http://wang-anling.lofter.com/) [Riff](http://wang-anling.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    17. [](http://1244260295.lofter.com/) [杏蕴雨](http://1244260295.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    18. [](http://eyesgarden-moonlin.lofter.com/) [Luna de enfrente](http://eyesgarden-moonlin.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    19. [](http://eyesgarden-moonlin.lofter.com/) [Luna de enfrente](http://eyesgarden-moonlin.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    20. [](http://moeyu423.lofter.com/) [绫波丽酱_hrk是我的](http://moeyu423.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    21. [](http://xiejialouge.lofter.com/) [谢家楼阁](http://xiejialouge.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    22. [](http://shuangmuxin.lofter.com/) [飞扬](http://shuangmuxin.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    23. [](http://zuoyuejun.lofter.com/) [佐月君](http://zuoyuejun.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    24. [](http://asd27951788.lofter.com/) [天伸是我(｡･ω･｡)](http://asd27951788.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    25. [](http://1037969799.lofter.com/) [Arzack](http://1037969799.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    26. [](http://nekonekonekokyo.lofter.com/) [删号](http://nekonekonekokyo.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    27. [](http://riri990709.lofter.com/) [鹹魚梨](http://riri990709.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    28. [](http://xttot.lofter.com/) [对着天空45℃傻笑](http://xttot.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    29. [](http://wodachase.lofter.com/) [电器依赖病症](http://wodachase.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    30. [](http://moon8207101993.lofter.com/) [骑士渡月](http://moon8207101993.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    31. [](http://qingshiyuan.lofter.com/) [卿诗源](http://qingshiyuan.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    32. [](http://yigenqianbiortansubi.lofter.com/) [一根铅笔or碳素笔](http://yigenqianbiortansubi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    33. [](http://tomatoyooooo.lofter.com/) [一滩好蕃茄](http://tomatoyooooo.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    34. [](http://zeroholly.lofter.com/) [holly0092010](http://zeroholly.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    35. [](http://zeroholly.lofter.com/) [holly0092010](http://zeroholly.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    36. [](http://ansaiweita.lofter.com/) [顼岩](http://ansaiweita.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    37. [](http://kitauminoookami.lofter.com/) [オオカミ](http://kitauminoookami.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    38. [](http://kitauminoookami.lofter.com/) [オオカミ](http://kitauminoookami.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 




[→](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_df64d63)  
[←](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_e04050e)

  
© [时生总是来晚一步](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/) | Powered by [LOFTER](http://www.lofter.com)  


  
  


  
[](https://www.lofter.com/message/rootsoftheking)  


  
[](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/view)  



End file.
